


Forgive the Sea, Follow the Tide

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Series: Treasure Hunters [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Talks About Religion Also, Bloth & Reader have Nonbinary Support Hours, Canon Trans Character, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Its About The Softness, Mentioned Transphobia/Misgendering, Other, They/Them reader - Freeform, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: reader has a bad day & seeks out Bloodhound for a little support
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends) & Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: Treasure Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736719
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Forgive the Sea, Follow the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> in case u didnt read all the tags (no judgement), warnings for: transphobia/misgendering!! also, Bloodhound's religious beliefs and vague threats of violence that arent. ooc for apex legends or for friends comforting ppl tbh. 
> 
> yall can read this as platonic or romantic, but they put emphasis on being Friends.

“What does being misgendered feel like? For you?” Isn’t the _best_ greeting, but it’s all you’ve got. 

Bloodhound looks up from their totem carving, _presumably_ taking in your less than smiling face, disheveled hair, and trembling hands. They’re nothing if not observant, after all. “What do you mean?” They finally ask, nodding towards the floor next to them. 

“Like. Physically. Because I feel like I’ve been gutted? And I get shot for a living so.” You sit down as primly as you can manage given the lack of an actual chair. 

Bloodhound nods. “For me, it is… less visceral. It feels _wrong._ Like something I have outgrown. Shed.” 

That doesn’t sound too comfortable either, but you think you’d prefer it. You know better than to voice that though. Instead, you hum thoughtfully. “I see.” 

You don’t expect Bloodhound to expand upon it further with, “There is a difference between accidental and purposeful misgendering, as well.” 

There’s a question in there, one that you don’t know if you can answer without crying. “I… I thought it was accidental. One of the preppers before the press conference kept calling me _she_ and _her_ , and I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to make a scene or anything--” 

The way Bloodhound growls makes you think they know where this winding sentence is going. 

“--But then someone else said _they_ , and she-- she repeated it and _laughed._ ” Which. You’re still not sure how to process. Laughing? “I _just_ …” You look to Bloodhound for support, but they’ve given up on carving and now hold their knife in an offensive position. Not _at you_ , but still. “Bloth?” 

“I will kill her.” They promise, their voice deeper, more primal than you usually hear out of the ring. 

That startles a laugh out of you. “ _Bloodhound._ ” 

“It will be an honorable battle.” They continue. “The Allfather will be pleased.” They’re _joking,_ but they’re also not, not really. You know Bloodhound well enough to know they don’t joke around with their religion. 

“Does the Allfather demand the blood of transphobes?” You ask. 

“Of those who would harm my brethren.” After a moment's hesitation, they sheath their knife and hold out their empty hand. “You like affection.” 

You take their hand even as you tease, “Is that a question?” 

“It is an offer.” They pull you into a sideways hug, and you shuffle until you’re comfortably leaning against them. “See?” They lay their head on yours, humming a tune you vaguely recognize but can’t name. Their helmet is not at all comfortable, digging into the top of your head, but you don’t want to move. You just want to stay here until your confidence replenishes itself and you can face the cameras without breaking into a cold sweat. 

(You remember only bits and pieces of your _first_ professional level Game, but Bloodhound talking you down from a mini anxiety attack mid match stands in stark relief. They’ve _always_ been your person) 

They return to carving a few minutes after you settle down, and you don’t know what it is, not yet, but it's fun to watch. Calming, like stim videos are. 

They let the silence drag on without putting any pressure on you to explain yourself or say its okay now, and you feel appreciation curl deep deep in your bones. 

“Hey.” Your voice cracks. 

Bloodhound hums. 

“I love you.” You’ve told them that before. You’ve told everyone you care for how much you care. But this time is tinged with panic and pain, and you know Bloodhound will pick up on it the moment the words leave your mouth. 

Bloodhound’s ever smooth movements stutter. “I know.” They say, carefully. 

“Thank you. For putting up with me and my… stuff.” _Nonsense._

They sigh. “You do not need to thank me. We are friends, are we not?” 

“We are.” 

“Even if I did not believe our fates are intertwined, you… you deserve this. Comfort and comradery.” Its rare that Bloodhound can’t find their words, so you give them a moment, “I love you too.” 

If you get tears on their shirt, they don’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Pearl Diver bc thats got major Bloth vibes imo and i almost always use lyrics lmao
> 
> secret ending is Mirage and Lifeline joining the trans cuddle puddle n all of them making the same offer as Bloodhound before they move onto Movie Night.


End file.
